vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Hulk is a massive green brute created by Marvel Comics and has been a recurring major protagonist ever since. He maintains an unmatchable amount of rage-based strength that originates from the gamma radiation that originally gave him his abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies with Rage Power. 4-B, Low 2-C at his peak Name: Bruce Banner, Monster, Hulk, The Incredible Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably up to mid-thirties at start of Hulk career Classification: Gamma-Mutated Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Support, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8. Will end up in the Below-Place after dying from which he can quickly revive himself through the Green Door should he choose to do so. Immortal Hulk is the result of different death and rebirth of Bruce Banner and The Hulk been through and mostly due to The One Below All), Regeneration (Mid-High), Resurrection via Green Door, Multiple Personalities (Became able to switch between his personas and they can work together to be "the strongest and smartest one there is"), Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception via Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them. Said by Thor to see the naked souls of men and smell the lies in their hearts hidden even from themselves), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets"), Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, Absorption (Can absorb gamma radiation. Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger), Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Body Control (Can move his disconnected body parts), Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Telekinesis (Once developed telekinesis), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation) |-|Resistances=High Resistance to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level), unwilling teleportation, nuclear and radiation-based attacks, Status Effect Inducement, Repellent Forces, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Pressure Points, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Possession (Unharmed by a time cancer. Broke through time. Unharmed by Vector’s powers. A ray designed to sedate him had no effect. Unharmed by a power that reverses evolution. Survived a large amount of antimatter, though was blown back. Zzzax could not absorb him. His healing factor can shake off transformations), Illusion Creation (Noticed that he and Hawkeye weren't in a real hospital), Fear Manipulation (Nightmare was unable to make him afraid with his powers), Limited Resistance to Regeneration Negation (Through his resurrection, he could recover from damage he was previously unable to heal from) Attack Potency: Varies with Rage Power. Solar System level (Capable of regularly matching and damaging Thor himself), Universe level+ at his peak (The combat between Hulk and The Nameless One destroyed the Night-Crawler's entire universe. Dr. Strange found that because of Hulk's split from Banner, excess energy from an alternate universe was channeling through him that could destroy the universe. Punches through a time storm and time barriers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Shown to consistently keep up with Thor, Hyperion, Silver Surfer, Sentry, Gladiator and beings such as Galactus) Lifting Strength: Varies with Rage Power. Stellar+ at his best (Capable of casually lifting stars and manhandling a much more powerful Thor with a single hand, capable of separating antimatter) Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ (Capable of physically harming Thor, capable of casually destroying enormous planets), Universal+ at his peak Durability: Varies with Rage Power. Solar System level (Capable of casually surviving entities such as Thor and similar beings, as well as Sentry), Universe level+ at his peak Stamina: Virtually Limitless as long as he remains in the Hulk form Range: Planetary with ground punches, otherwise a few meters via physical strikes and up to several kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Matches Iron Man and Reed Richards intellectually in base form, was a head nuclear physicist who found his job easy at best), probably Learning Impaired as Hulk (Maintains basic knowledge of English as only sign he is above animalistic) Weaknesses: Hulk is incredibly stupid, without sufficient rage he will transform to Bruce Banner who is, although resourceful, just an average human Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Good Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Marvel Comics Category:Rage Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Body Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2